


Dear Diary

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Simon finds your personal diary laying around and decides to read through it and well...it leads to an awkward conversation.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 11





	Dear Diary

Even you would admit that you probably shouldn’t have left it sitting in the infirmary. Any sort of personal item or belonging didn’t need to be left in a room that tended to have a lot of inhabitants. That was indeed your fault. Your diary was super personal to you and you had never let anybody read it. However, in your defense, you had left it sitting on a shelf next to some other books so you could only really see it if you went looking for it. Your diary, truthfully, had not started out as a personal journaling item. You originally used it just to keep track of how many days it had been since the fall, but after about a month or so, you began writing little personal notes in the margin. 

Anything as simple as “I had a great day today” or “I really miss my sister”. Then the simple margin notes became a full summary of your day and your deepest, darkest secrets began spilling out on the page. You wrote it in the blue leather book every day and included some things that you wouldn’t be caught dead sharing with someone to their face. That’s why you were absolutely horrified when you discovered that Simon had found and skimmed through your diary. 

You couldn’t even be that mad about it because, again, you did leave it in a vulnerable area. That still didn’t stop you from getting red in the face and almost melting into a puddle on the spot. Your relationship with Simon was a little complicated. You weren’t dating, but you were best friends and both had romantic tension that nobody could deny. You had even shared a meaningful kiss in a passionate moment. You were crazy about each other, but just too blind to see it. Your diary, on the other hand, contained every thought and feeling that you correlated to Simon. Which is why you were so distraught when he read through it. 

You had been having a fairly busy day, just a few people came in the infirmary throughout the day. So, you had no problem stepping out to take a break and get some supplies from around the Sanctuary. After an hour or so, you returned to see Simon sitting on one of the examination tables with a smirk on his face. It wasn’t at all unusual for him to show up for no reason and unannounced, so at first you thought nothing of it;

“Hi,” You greeted him and approaching the cabinet to restock it. 

“Hey there, darlin’” He replied still grinning, “So, I just found a little something of yours today,” 

You were unsurprised at his statement. You had a tendency to leave your stuff laying around, hence how you got into this situation in the first place. Expecting it to be something like a backpack or a pair of boots, you kept doing what you were doing;

“Oh, yeah? And what’s that?” You asked curiously as you pushed a box of gauze pads to the side of the cabinet.

“Your diary,” He said plainly. 

You froze for a moment. Now, he had your full attention. You tried to play off your shock and continue to restock your cabinets. Immediately, you knew he had read all the things you thought he’d never know. You had a couple of options here. One, confess to it all and fling yourself at him. Two, play dumb and act like you have no idea that he just read all your sinful thoughts. Or three, threaten him and hope you never ever saw him again. Considering one option was too desperate and the other was a bit much, you decided to go with option two. Fake it until you make it. 

“You just found it? You did not just find it. You went snooping around like you always do, didn’t you?” You asked with a fake, amused smile. 

It was true and even he would admit it, Simon had a problem with going through stuff around the building. He had the curiosity of a monkey and he was proud of it. He shrugged;

“I plead the fifth,” He said with a scoff. A hot blush had crept over your cheeks now and a silence had filled the room until he spoke again as he approached you, “And I read some of the pages…”

Your heart was racing. You couldn’t even look at him. You were suddenly afraid that you had ruined your friendship and possibly even your self esteem. What if he didn’t feel the same way? There’s no way you could move forward if it wasn’t mutual. You had completely unpacked the box of supplies and you closed the cabinet doors. He was now standing next you, waiting for you to face him. You turned and looked at him, feeling like you might throw up if he didn’t hurry up and say what he was thinking.

“Do you really love me, baby?” He asked in complete awe. 

You took a breath as you tried to formulate a response. You couldn’t deny it. That wouldn’t do you or him any good. He deserved the truth and you would at least rest at night knowing you laid your feelings out on the table for him. 

“Yeah, I do. I really do,” You said feeling rather shaky and clammy; “I just…didn’t think I could say it to your face. I didn’t think you would feel the same way,” You admitted.

He looked astonished, but he responded quickly;

“You don’t think I feel the same way? Are you kidding?” He asked amazed, “You really think I would stay up late at night to listen to you gossip about saviors I don’t even know and not feel the same about you? Do you know how damn hard I worked for that first kiss we had?”

You were totally surprised at his words. You felt relief crash over you. It felt good that this wasn’t one sided;

“I just wasn’t sure. All those times sure meant a hell of a lot to me.” You said feeling your heart rate return to normal.

He smiled;

“And they did to me too. You’re the only person I’d ever spend time like that with. I’d never shit talk people like that with Negan,” He stated.

You laughed at the thought of Negan and Simon having a rant session like the ones you’ve had. This was insane and uplifting at the same time. You never would’ve thought that this was the way he’d find out. After a moment or two, Simon brought his voice down significantly and said something that put an eventful ending to your day;

“Now, you wanna tell me a little more about the dream you had about us in the shower?”


End file.
